Two Roses
by ScytheReaper
Summary: Yang learns that Ruby has a crush, more of an infatuation really, and attempts to learn everything. Unfortunately for Ruby, Weiss knows. However, everything might be just a plan to split up team RWBY. A plan by another with an affinity for roses. First 1st person fic and pairing. Help may be needed.


This is both my first attempt at a pairing and the only first person story I've ever attempted. I came up with this idea in the middle of swim training and could not stop thinking about for the hour or so that was left.

First person writing is not inside my comfort zone however, and I may come back to this story and make it third. Writing for Yang is another one of my least favorite things as my writing is more formal and Yang is… anything but. Luckily I was able to listen to I Burn over and over to try and get a feel for the character.

I have just updated this story. Any talk about Corrupting Legends or IitbE is to be ignored. That happened a while ago.

Due to this story and Corrupting Legends, Imperfection is to be Expected may not have a new chapter this week. Sorry for your inconvenience if you liked it. (Ignore!)

I DO NOT OWN RWBY

* * *

Two Roses

There I was, relaxing on my bed, an Achieve Men video playing on my scroll (the 100th Mimecraft Let'sGame.) and no one, NO ONE, to bother me. Happy day.

"Shutupshutupshutup!"

I sighed. Of course my little sis Ruby had to ruin that moment. This sort of thing does seem to happen a lot. What made her react like that anyways? Peeking over the top of my scroll I see the door fly open and Ruby blur by with a flash of rose petals.

"You know that your reaction more than answers my question, right Ruby?" said Weiss, strutting into the room. Ugh, I hate how she walks. Even IT makes her look snobby.

"You didn't think you could hide anything from me, could you? Hmmph. Remind me never to tell you a secret."

Ooh! Rubes has a secret. I must learn more.

"Hey… Uh, what was that about a secret? Anybody?"

Weiss turned around with surprise all over her face. I guess she didn't see me. Should I be upset about that? I am the most noticeable of all of us. Nah. It's secret time. I'll have to argue with Weiss later.

"Ruby didn't even tell her sister!" Weiss said in mock horror. A rather scary smile crept out, uggh… creepy, "I would have thought you knew."

The little snobby princess starts walking round and round with her arms in a very aggravating shrug.

"But I guess we can't all know that Ruby has a…"

"NO! Ruby has nothing! Nothing at all." Ruby sped in and jammed her hand over Weiss' mouth.

Wow, Rubes just interrupted Weiss. People just don't do that. Weiss usually glares em to death.

"C'mon sis, it has to be something if you'll risk your hand to shut Miss fancy-skirt up. Good job with that btw."

Rubes quickly yanked her hand back, bringing on a scowl from Weiss especially for her, followed by one for me.

And then my little sis pouted. Well, crap. It was an eyes shining, bottom lip shaking pout. The whole shebang. I MUST RESIST!

"No! I will learn this. I am not falling for the puppy face. Not again." I yell while banging my head on the bedframe. I look up. Nope. Still doing the face.

I flop backwards with a sigh.

"Weiss, just tell me already."

She smirked. I really want to smack it off her face.

"Watching this is more entertaining than Ruby's embarrassment. Rest assured that you will learn the name of our dear leader's crush soon."

"…"

This is the best day ever.

"Weiss!" Ruby screams, "Why did you tell her? Why?"

I bound out of my bunk fast enough to startle Rubes before squishing her in the biggest hug I can.

"This day is amazing! I couldn't wait until my little sister got a crush"

I squeeze tighter as Ruby tries to claw me off. No one escapes from a Xiao Long's hugs. Ever.

"Yang. More oxygen. Now." she gasped.

Okay, maybe I was going a bit overkill. Letting her go, I get ready to rapid-fire my interrogation as soon as she can breathe.

Breath in, and… GO!

"Is he cute? What does he look like? How did you meet? Have you spoken to him about it? Did yo…"

A little hand clamped on my mouth, freaking me out. Good thing I still had questions or I would have been speechless.

"Mmph mm mph? Mm mm mph?"

Honestly though, I have no idea what it is that I'm saying. My mind is… Kinda on autopilot for this type of thing.

"Yang, cease making those infernal noises at once. Some of are going to be doing homework." Weiss sniffed, probably as snobbishly as she could.

Ripping my sisters hand from my face, and ignoring her embarrassed mumbles, I retort quickly.

"Head to the library if you want quiet princess. I'm goin to have a lil quality time with ma sister right now." I drawl, being as annoying as I could. Man, am I good at it.

Weiss huffed once before snatching her stuff and slamming the door. Ruby instantly speeds to the door to yank on the handle as hard as her little frame can.

"Don't leave me alone with her, Weiss! Don't leave me for dead! Noooooo!"

"Now, tell me who it is." I press, totally confident Rubes will break. I always get what I want.

"Nope."

"How you met?"

"Nuh-Uh"

I let out another large sigh. I'm going to have to start small before asking the big questions if I'm going to learn this.

"At least tell me how "Snow Angel" found out. I'm gonna have to learn her secret for getting secrets."

"Ask her, not me. Oh, wait you just told her to leave so bleah you." Ruby said, sticking out her tongue at me.

"Fine. 'M goin to go find out everything. See ya later Rubes." I call over my shoulder while walking to the door.

"Hey, isn't the door locked? I couldn't get out."

I let myself have a small smile; Ruby really cracks me up.

"If you remember correctly, little Ru-ru, the handle only turns to the left on the inside." I easily twist the knob before exiting. I can barely hold in my laughter as I hear Ruby scream her frustrations at the wall.

Maybe my good day wasn't ruined after all.

* * *

In the library…(Weiss perspective)

How dare that blonde so blatantly kick me out of my own room? I should never have been on a team with such a crude person. The only thing I can't believe more is that I am, in fact, going to the library as Yang so bluntly suggested I do.

The thoughts of annoyance towards my teammate storm around my head as I march to the library. All of the thoughts fuel my emotions. I actually feel a little sorry for those in my way.

I reach the library rather quickly as a single glare from me is sufficient to make most students cower to the sides of the corridors. Placing my books on a random table in the study section, I continue with my re-reading of advanced dust properties.

Time passes, I don't really pay attention to it as my attention is focused on ratios of purity and energy input. Time does fly when you have fun… Or, well, an interesting subject.

A rough hand suddenly starts grinding what feels like all the bones in my right shoulder together. I know it could only be one person. More precisely, one aggravating blonde brawler wanting answers.

"Yang, if you could, please stop turning my bones to powder." I growled, "And yes I will tell you how I learned. But later."

Yang must be surprised at my statement judging from the change in her grip strength. Either she didn't expect me to tell her how I was able to learn about Ruby's affections, or she was a little surprised that I knew what she wanted. So predictable.

The blonde let go of my shoulder very quickly, obviously trying to get on my good side.

"I've been trying to find you for a while, princess. Man this place is hard to find."

Dust, stay my hand from killing her.

"This is the library."

A blank, idiotic, stare.

"Where we come all the time for studying. Where you told me to go…"

Her face still shows no signs of sentience.

" …and also the second largest room in the entire school."

"And you expect me to know this… how?"

My head hits the table. I didn't want to bruise myself but this… _Bimbo _is giving me a migraine. I can feel my brain cells dying from my proximity to her.

"Soooo…" She said, drawing out her vowels, "Now's later. Tell me, please?"

I now understand where Ruby learned how to beg. Yang's "Puppy face" would have been just as effective if she was not several inches taller than me. I sigh.

"It was when Ruby dragged me out to the Emerald forest for a "teamwork exercise" that was essentially attacking everything that we found. Ruby tried to take on a mature nevermore by herself. I was fighting a King Taijitu at the time. When I turned around after impaling it, the nevermore had knocked Ruby to the ground. It launched a barrage of feathers and…" I inhaled, "and I didn't see anymore."

"WHAT?" Yang screamed at me, ""How could you not see it?'

I crossed my arms and huffed.

"When I was watching a beowolf attacked me. I looked back after disposing of it but I did not see anything other than a veritable storm of rose petals where the nevermore was. I went to where I'd last seen Ruby and saw her talking to some guy. He took off before I got a good look at him. Ruby was phased out, just staring at where he had been. You can ask your sister for the details of what happened."

"Is that it?"

"No. So shut up and I'll tell you. I saw them talking together in Vale when I was out shopping AND…" I pause, waiting for Yang to close the mouth she had just opened, "yesterday I caught her talking to him on her scroll. She might be a little infatuated."

"Hmmm." Yang appears to think, "I think I'm going to meet this… what did you say his name was again?"

Letting out a sigh, I once again question what deity put me on my team.

"I didn't say his name. However, I did see the name on Ruby's scroll."

"Well, let it out already. C'mon woman." Yang blurts. "This isn't some petty project or clothes or even jewellery…"

Dear dust I hate her. If looks could kill then she would have been buried in the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier.

"…This is _LUVVVV._"

I pinch the bridge of my nose at the extreme idiocy of her statement.

"It was Adam." I look her in the eye, happily surprised to see her with a serious face for once.

"Adam Taurus."

* * *

Please give me some constructive criticism if you read this. There was something else I was going to put here at the end but I totally forget what it is. Sorry.

Writing this sucked though as I was forced to write sans my usual eloquence due to both Yang and the first person aspect of the story.


End file.
